


Toys Never Forget

by NightMarionne_Puppuet



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMarionne_Puppuet/pseuds/NightMarionne_Puppuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>I knew I shouldn't have left him alone, he was my only friend and I left him in a box because I got 'real' friends. If only I knew the price of the deed I committed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, this is my first story. Not sure it counts as a fan-fiction, but its a shot, right?

As the young girl sat unaware in her room, surrounded by two of her so called friends, she failed to notice that a third set of eyes were upon her. A small marionette doll sat under her bed, staring out, her childhood keep sake. It had a small button nose, a wide, painted on smile on his wooden face, but the eyes were... A bit strange. While the toy had some, it was their shape that often sparked conversation. They were two plus signs, set above the button nose, separated by the width it had, the eyes were painted on a bright red, strange when his nose and mouth were black. The girl had named him Clown Face as a young child, barely 3. She often called him 'he' or 'him', never it. But that was years ago.

The young girl had put him in the spot he's in now, after so many years of him being her only friend, she thrown him across the room from his spot on the window sill at the request of the two girls in front of her now. The first time he was touched by her in the years she left him alone. The girls with her called Clown Face creepy when the girl simply loved him. But of course to her, he's a toy, a thing that getting rid of, can please her friends. He didn't agree of course, to him, he's her only friend. The only one who should care. Of course, she had forgotten that...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this will be reacted to. Just know I'm a first time writer!


End file.
